Broken Heroes
by Valery-Snowflakes
Summary: "Y el cuento no es el cuento, lo que no fue es el cuento. Pero ustedes no deben saberlo, no deben saber que sus ídolos en realidad eran en realidad villanos desgraciados. No, por supuesto que no deben saberlo." ¿Qué pasaría si no se llamara 'Grandes Héroes' sino 'Héroes Rotos? ¿Qué pasaría si Hiro fuera un asesino a sueldo? ¿Qué pasaría si los héroes realmente fueran los villanos?
1. Prólogo

**Ehem... ¿hola? Bueno, espero que les guste mi nueva historia. ^^ Me he esforzado bastante.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Big Hero 6, ni los personajes me perteneces, sus derechos a Marvel, Disney y asociados.

* * *

Era una noche oscura en San Fransokyo, una alma abandonada vagaba sin rumbo por esos lugares fríos y terroríficos.

Sostuvo un cuchillo en lo alto y levantó la vista.

Tenía una tarea que cumplir, pero la podía postergar un poco, primero quería tener algo de diversión.

El chico se bajó su negra capucha desgastada, dejando ver su pálido rostro.

Sonrió macabramente y agitó el cuchillo en lo alto.

Definitivamente, hoy era una buena noche para la agonía.


	2. Hiro Hamada

**Capítulo 1**

Hiro caminó en círculos durante mucho tiempo, sosteniendo el cuchillo en su mano derecha mientras aguardaba a su siguiente víctima.

Después de varios minutos, se rindió y se recostó contra la pared.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto y él tenía solo una tarea, matar a Alister Krei.

Levantó la vista hacia el alto edificio que se cernía frente de él, solamente las luces del último piso estaban prendidas, lo que significaba que Krei seguía ahí.

Camino con cuidado hacia la gran construcción, intentando no hacer ruido alguno.

Se aproximaba hacia la entrada cuando oyó dos voces.

—¿Crees que alguien vaya a entrar?

—Imposible, nadie sabe que Alister sigue ahí adentro, además, somos los mejores policías diez kilómetros a la redonda. Nada se nos escapa.

Guardias.

Hiro esbozó una sonrisa malévola y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto con balas de fuego dentro.

—Con que nada se te escapa, ¿eh? Bueno, veremos si soportas el calor... desde adentro—murmuró para si mismo, antes de disparar ambas balas.

Los hombres se quedaron quietos unos segundos, pero después empezaron a tener espasmos incontrolables, hasta que sus cuerpos cedieron y ambos cayeron de cara contra el pavimento.

Hiro se guardó el arma en el bolsillo y siguió avanzando.

Caminó por encima de los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo y forzó su silenciosa entrada a los cuarteles de Krei Tech.

Corrió por las escaleras, aún con las luces apagadas, hasta llegar al último piso.

Se estiró y caminó hacia el único lugar con la luz prendida, la oficina de Krei.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar para no ser visto desde dentro y sacó una explosión de su bolsillo.

Ya estaba ahí, no podían detenerlo, ¿qué más daba causar un poco de ruido? Además, las instrucciones de su jefe habían sido claras; 'mata al perdedor y tráeme el cadáver. Entonces, te daré la mitad faltante de tu paga.'

¿Para qué quería ese hombre el cadáver de Alister Krei? ¿Qué importaba? Era algo que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, no preguntar el motivo. Él era solo un asesino a sueldo, no más. Se dedicaba a matar personas y cobrar por ello. Nada más. Para eso creció, así lo educaron.

Giró una vez el objeto y se apartó dando una maroma, justo a tiempo para evitar que el dispositivo le rompiera la cara.

Espero a que se disipara el polvo de la explosión antes de hacer su entrada triunfal por el gran hoyo de la pared.

Alister estaba confundido, mantenía ambas manos sobre su escritorio y estaba parado completamente.

—Escoge bien tu últimas palabras, Alister, que no verás el sol mañana—habló el muchacho pelinegro, sonriendo malévolamente.

Alister frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo que está pasando—musitó.

—Respuesta equivocada—contestó Hiro. El pelinegro levantó su arma en lo alto, una gran pistola del tamaño de su brazo, capaz de matar a cualquiera con su potente poder de más de 50, 000 voltios.

La apuntó hacia el hombre y le concedió una última oportunidad.

—¿Algo qué decir?—preguntó

—Si

—¿Qué? ¡Dilo rápido! ¡No tengo toda la noche!

—¿Has pensado qué tal vez los viejos también tengamos armas?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Alister sacó una pistola de igual magnitud por debajo de su escritorio y la apuntó al chico.

—Si te vas ahora, todavía podrás vivir—anunció.

—¡Nunca! ¡No me rendiré!

—Respuesta equivocada.

El pelinegro corrió a esconderse detrás de una pared al tiempo en el que el más viejo disparaba su arma.

Hiro la analizó bien.

Era una 'Multimeg 200', solo tenía tres tiros.

Se rodó hacia otro lugar que no estaba destruido y levantó su arma.

—¡Venga por mí, pedazo de basura!—gritó.

Alister disparó hacia donde él estaba.

Hiro se rodó justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado, pero soltó su arma en el proceso.

Estaba a unos escasos centímetros de él, pero había caído en la línea de fuego.

Si lograba escurrirse unos pocos centímetros, podría alcanzarlo.

Estiró su mano, intentando rozar el delgado elemento de metal y lo hubiera tomado de no ser por que se desconcentró.

Alister aprovechó en lo que Hiro pensaba para correr y patear su arma lejos.

Centró su objetivo y apuntó.

—Lo siento, niño, pero así es esto. Pelear por supervivencia.

Hiro tragó grueso al tiempo en el que escuchó el cañón cargarse y alistarse para disparar.

—Oh, mierda.


	3. Leiko Tanaka

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que eso NO es un FanFic HiroGo, simplemente que ese detalle será importante para un futuro en la historia. :3**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comenzemos:**

Un disco magnético atravesó el ventanal cercano antes de cualquier cosa sucediera, impulsando el arma de Krei lejos.

El viejo trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo al tiempo en el que una figura amarilla emergía por el hueco que el disco había dejado.

El cuerpo giró y se paró frente al anciano.

—Buenas noches, Krei—musitó.

Tomó otro disco que guardaba en la mano libre y arremetió contra la garganta del hombre, al tiempo en el que las sirenas policíacas comenzaban a sonar.

—¡Felicidades, GoGo! ¡Activaste la alarma!—exclamó sarcásticamente Hiro, levantándose del suelo.

La chica hizo una mueca.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida, pedazo de idiota. Ven, tenemos cerca de dos minutos antes de que empiecen a llegar, tal vez menos porque no dejas de hablar—espetó.

Dicho esto, levantó ambos brazos para que los discos llegaran a ella.

Hiro se levantó de golpe y se acomodó las armas.

Una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron listos, corrieron a saltar por el orificio de la ventana que ella había dejado al entrar.

Se aventaron a la fría noche, pataleando para poder caer en el tejado cercano.

La chica de la armadura amarilla aterrizó sin problemas, mientras que él necesito u par de segundos para continuar su recorrido.

Por debajo de ellos podían ver las patrullas de policía manejando hacia la escena del crimen, pero hicieron caso omiso y continuaron corriendo.

—¡Casi te matan, cabeza dura! ¿Por qué no haces nada bien por tu cuenta? ¡Tenías solo UN trabajo!—gritó Leiko, aún corriendo.

El chico aceleró el paso.

Ahí estaba, corriendo detrás de la gran Go Go Tomago, a quien había admirado desde su primer día en los callejones.

Una chica dura, fuerte y ágil. Era la mejor asesina a sueldo que conociera.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Una suerte que siempre estás ahí para mí, ¿cierto?—preguntó.

La chica se frenó de golpe, haciendo que él también parara de una manera no muy grata.

Se volteó hacia Hiro y lo tomó del cuello, acercándolo hacia ella.

Se subió la parte de vidrio del casco, haciendo que ambas caras quedaran solo a centímetros de distancia.

—Si no fuera por Tadashi, ni siquiera te hablaría, lagartija mal hecha—espetó.

Hiro se sonrojó dado a la manera tan cortante pero al mismo tiempo atractiva en la que ella le hablaba, pero intentó ocultarlo arqueando la ceja y sonriendo de la manera más seductora que sabía.

—¿A sí? Bueno, que suerte que tengo a Tadashi, ¿no crees?—preguntó.

La chica apretó los dientes.

—¡Te juro que...!

No la dejó terminar, porque la interrumpió con un beso.

Un beso que ella, sorprendentemente, respondió.

Las manos de la pelinegra se enroscaron en el cuello del chico y las de él se dirigieron a sus caderas, en un intento por acercarla a él tanto como los trajes se lo permitieran.

Una vez que se separaron, la sonrisa de Hiro se engrandeció.

—¿Qué decías de solo hablarme por Tadashi, linda?—preguntó.

La chica gruñó y lo dejó caer, después, se dio media vuelta y salió patinando sobre los tejados hasta su escondite.

Hiro sonrió bobamente y se paró, caminando sobre los tejados, intentando alcanzar a su ídolo.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al callejón donde usualmente se escondían, Tadashi los saludó con una mano en alto.

—¡Hey! ¡GoGo, Hiro! ¿Cómo les fue en...?

Una furia amarilla pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, empujándolo contra la pared. Pero, en medio del aire, alcanzó a escuchar un murmulló.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Inmediatamente se volteó a su hermano.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Hiro abrió la boca y levantó ambas manos.

—¿Por qué todo lo que pasa es mi culpa?—preguntó, fingiendo ser inocente.

El mayor lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hiro, explicación, ¡ahora!

 **¡Gracias a AmyHomicidalDeHamada por el apoyo que le ha dado a esta historia! ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!**

 **A todos los demás lectores:**

 **¡No sean tímidos! ¡Me encantaría leer sus reviews! Buenos o malos, todas las críticas serán aceptadas. :D**


	4. Tadashi Hamada

El pequeño pelinegro se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos.

—No hice nada, nii-san—declaró.

—Ototo—la voz de Tadashi sonaba cansada, como si de verdad no quisiera discutir.

—Okey, tal vez la besé—la cara de Tadashi pasó de una de enojo a una de sorpresa en pocos segundos—, y puede que ella me haya seguido el beso.

La mandíbula de Tadashi se abrió por completo mientras Hiro sonreía con suficiencia.

—¿Ves? Ella me ama—concluyó Hiro, satisfecho.

Las manos de Tadashi se formaron en puños y sujeto a su hermano de la camiseta.

—¡Eres un baboso, Hiro! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo qué acabas de hacer?!—rugió.

—Urm... duh. Obvio si, acabo de besar a Go Go Tomago—respondió el pequeño, obviando la respuesta.

Tadashi dejó caer a su hermano y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Increíble, ¡ugh! ¿Qué dirían papá y mamá?—gruñó.

—No... No lo se. Ellos ya no están, Yama los mató. Yo tenía tres cuando pasó—respondió Hiro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el suelo unos segundos y Tadashi colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

—Ve a hablar con ella, ¿te parece?—preguntó, sonriendo.

Hiro asintió.

—Bueno—dio un paso atrás—, ¡ve, campeón! ¡No hagas nada absurdo!

El chico vio como su hermano salía disparado hacia el interior de ese viejo restaurante abandonado al que llamaban hogar y se recargó en la pared, junto al basurero, dejando que su espalda se deslizara por la misma hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Contrajo sus piernas contra su pecho y usó sus manos para abrazarlas.

Se sintió mal por unos momentos, odiaba al desgraciado que había matado a sus padres, lo odiaba de verdad. Pero nunca dejó que nadie lo supiera. Colocó la frente en alto y siguió con su vida, viviendo con su tía. Claro que hubo un momento en el que se quedaron sin dinero y tuvieron que recurrir a medidas inesperadas, pero se alegró de que hubiera encontrado a Leiko como su cómplice en el crimen. Aún así, no podía creer que su hermano la hubiera besado.

Enteró la cara entre las rodillas y sonrió.

(...)

La luz de la luna pegaba de lleno contra la puerta trasera del restaurante cuando Tadashi por fin se decidió a entrar.

El piso de abajo estaba vacío, como siempre, así que subió las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso.

Pudo distinguir la figura de su tía durmiendo en el sofá, frente al televisor, acurrucada al lado de su gato gordo, Mochi.

Divisó un poco de comida recién preparada en el mostrador, así que la tomó con suma cautela y engulló las alitas de pollo antes de que alguien lo notara.

Habiendo comido algo finalmente después de tres días, se frotó el estómago y subió a su cuarto.

Desde el último peldaño de las escaleras pudo alcanzar a oír murmullos, que se intensificaban en cuanto más se acercaba al cuarto que compartía con su hermano.

Asomó la cabeza con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Pudo distinguir a Go Go parada de espaldas frente a la cama de su hermano, con los brazos cruzados, mientras el pequeño estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, encarándola.

Intentó agudizar el oído para distinguir algo de lo que decían, pero no pudo escuchar nada.

Cansado de no entender nada, abrió la puerta de lleno e ingresó al cuarto.

Ambos pelinegros lo miraron, sorprendidos.

Él solo sonrió tímidamente y se rascó la nuca.

—Tengo hambre, ¿vamos por comida?—preguntó.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo, jeje, ahora los reviews.**

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada (escribí mal tu user la otra vez, de verdad lo siento x"D): Jeje, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡A mí también me gusta el HiDashi! Y acerca del beso, será un detalle importante para el futuro en la historia. ;)**

 **Solita-San: No, jeje, no es un fic HiroGo, simplemente que conforme vaya avanzando la historia de darás cuenta de que la afición de Hiro hacia Go Go (no correspondida, por cierto x"D) será importante para algunos casos. ;) ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! :D**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


	5. Aiko Mizayaki

La trinidad de pelinegros caminó sigilosamente por las calles de San Fransokyo.

La luna estaba ocultándose, lo cual significaba que tendrían pocas horas antes de que el día se cerniera sobre ellos.

Tadashi inhaló profundo.

Se volteó hacia sus colegas.

—Haremos lo de siempre, ¿está bien?

Ambos chicos asintieron.

Tadashi suspiró y abrió la puerta trasera del restaurante.

La cocina estaba apagada, lo que significaba que la comida estaba fría.

A como pudieron, tomaron la mayor cantidad de pollo y pasta que sus brazos y bolsas les permitían cargar.

Leiko se encargó de usar un pañuelo para usar de bolsa mientras colocaba dentro botellas con aceite para freír y de condimentos.

Una vez que habían saqueado todo, salieron y cerraron la puerta, sin dejar rastro.

Corrieron a máxima velocidad por una serie de tejados y callejones, escondiéndose de todo rastro de luz.

Una vez que se aseguraron de estar bastante lejos, pararon.

Tadashi se recargó contra una pared.

—No estuvo mal, equipo. Tiempo récord—comentó, intentando recuperar el aire.

La chica sonrió y se colocó en una posición más cómoda.

—Pues claro, si me tienes a mí en tu...

—Bien, bien, bien, ¡miren que nos encontramos! A la pandilla de mugrosos—ironizó una voz, interrumpiendo a GoGo a mitad de su oración.

Los tres voltearon su cabeza hacia la figura de donde provenía la voz.

Una rubia alta y un chico en un traje de dragón salieron de la oscuridad.

Ella se cruzó de hombros.

—¿Y bien? ¿No nos saludarán?-preguntó, sarcástica.

—Aiko Mizayaki—murmuró Leiko entre dientes, cerrando los puños.

—¡Enhorabuena! ¡Te has aprendido mi nombre!—felicitó falsamente Honey, tomando una de sus bolas químicas y aventándola a la dirección de la pelinegra—. Ten, aquí, un premio.

La chica tomó el círculo entre los dedos y lo aplastó con las yemas de estos.

—Toma tu maldito premio, Aiko—musitó, arrojando el líquido en la dirección de ellos.

La rubia sonrió.

—Sí, sigues siendo una malagradecida, ¿no es así?—comentó.

Tomó otras cuantas bolas y las dejó en el suelo, rodando.

—Ten, pequeño premio de caridad.

Leiko estaba a punto de destrozarlas cuando Hiro se acercó y las recogió todas.

—Podríamos necesitarlas luego—explicó.

Tadashi asintió y concentró su mirada de nuevo al frente.

—¡Chico listo!—comentó la rubia, sonriendo.

Se detuvo un momento y miró a su acompañante, después al cielo.

—Bueno, el día está empezando, el sol se está alzando. No es hora factible para un asesinato—tomó la mano del chico y sacó otra de sus bolas químicas con la otra mano—, ¡se portan bien! ¡Adiós!

Dicho esto, reventó el círculo contra el suelo y ambos salieron disparados hacia arriba.

Aterrizaron no muy lejos de ahí, tan solo unos tejados más arriba.

La rubia se quedó viendo como los tres amigos se escurrían fuera de su campo visual.

Dio un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada.

—Ya vayámonos, Freddie—ordenó.

Preparó un par de soluciones químicas más por si las necesitaba y fue cabizbaja la mayor parte del camino.

Desde muy pequeña había perdido a su padre porque su madre lo asesinó, años después ella también se suicidó, dejándolos a ella y a su hermano a merced del destino.

Al principio, Jack hacía lo que podía por mantenerlos bien, pero hubo un punto en el que colapso e intentó ahogarla en un cubo de agua.

Después de eso, ella escapó, fue secuestrada y vendida en un mercado de blancas.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó olvidar que pasaba después, intentó olvidar los abusos, aunque ella era solo una pequeña niña, intentó olvidar las palabras, los toques, los golpes. Intentó olvidarlo todo.

Tantos años de sufrimiento y agonía solo lograron perturbar su mente, volviéndola contra sus morales, haciéndola insensible, irrompible.

Bajó la mirada y aventó ambas soluciones contra el suelo, causando un estallido innecesario encima de la casa de alguien.

—Lemon, anímate, ¿no ves qué ya estamos cerca?—la voz de su mejor amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Asintió y forzó su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí, pero quiero matar a alguien antes, ¿me ayudas?

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado. :3**

 **#RespondiendoReviews**

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada: ¡Viva el HiDashi! Jaja, tranquila, ya estoy en el lado oscuro. 7u7r ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Espero te haya gustado. ^w^**

 **Solita-San: Jeje, está bien, a partir de 'Frederick Lee' los capítulos empezaran a ser de 1,000+ palabras. UwU ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!**

 **Bueno, he decidido que actualizaré cada sábado, ¿qué les parece? ¿Es buena idea? ¿Mucho o poco tiempo? ¡Díganme en los reviews!**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


	6. Frederick Lee

El pelirrojo tragó grueso.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?—preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Su amiga sonrió maliciosamente. —Lo que sea, práctica libre, quien obtenga más de diez gana.

—De acuerdo, ¿los arrastramos hacia dónde?

—No, va a ser en equipo, foto y se los mandamos a Wasabi.

Fred asintió y sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿dónde empezamos?—aceptó, juntando ambas de sus manos.

—Vi una casa pequeña hace algunas cuadras, se ve que no tienen perro y apuesto media cena a que esconden la llave debajo de la alfombra—replicó Honey, ladeando la cabeza.

—Está bien, el primero en llegar se lleva el placer de matar al último.

No espero respuesta de su amiga, salió corriendo hacia delante, no necesitaba instrucciones, él solo podría llegar a ese lugar.

Dejó que la adrenalina y la sensación de psicopatía inundaran su ser mientras salía disparado hacia delante, olvidando el pasado por unos instantes y concentrándose en ganar.

La misma sensación de hacía muchos años, cuando empezó todo.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, le resultaba difícil creer que su actual vida se debía no a su pasado, sino a su presente.

Pues claro, siendo hijo de tan gran padre, la sombra que lo cubría era demasiada... y no creía tener las agallas para poder sobrepasarla.

Así que decidió hacer lo más fácil, extinguirla.

La sangre frente a sus ojos aún era un recuerdo que conservaba perfectamente intacto, el poder sentir ese espeso líquido resbalarse entre sus dedos mientras que el tenedor y su padre yacían en el suelo, embarrados en la misma sustancia.

Y todo hubiera acabado ahí... si a su madre no se le hubiera ocurrido bajar a la cocina en ese mismo instante.

Por supuesto que la noticia duró semanas enteras: "Chico mata a su familia entera y huye por miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno."

Sonrió aún más.

Hubiera terminado muerto y solitario si no los hubiera matado a todos.

Intentó imaginarse un pasado en donde Wasabi no lo hubiera acogido y protegido como a su propio hermano, donde nunca se hubieran topado con aquella fugitiva rubia y se hubieran aliado en un intento de supervivencia.

No, no era posible.

Se paró frente a una acogedora casa blanca, iluminada bajo la luz de la luna.

La estudió unos segundos, era pequeña pero espaciosa, lo suficiente para una familia promedio.

Sacó las garras de su traje al tiempo en el que su amiga llegaba a su lado, jadeando y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me dejaste atrás... por tu culpa casi me atrapan, estúpido... yo... tuve que matar a un bebé y a su madre—se quejó, intentando recuperar el aire.

Fred ladeó su sonrisa. —Y dime, cariño, ¿lo disfrutaste?

La rubia levantó su mano izquierda, sosteniendo una paleta de caramelo multicolor en ella, después se la llevó a la boca y la lamió.

—Como no tienes idea—replicó, sonriendo.

Fred miró al cielo, faltaban escasas horas para el amanecer, tenían poco tiempo para actuar.

Levantó sus garras al aire y sonrió.

—¿Empezamos?

Su compañera asintió y ambos entraron corriendo a la pequeña casa, ocultando risas y el entusiasmo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. 

**¡HOLAAA!**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Les gustó?**

 **#RespondiendoReviews**

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamda: ¡Este es el nuevo capítulo! Espero te guste. :3**

 **¡Eso es todo! Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


	7. Michael Harris

El adolescente soltó un gruñido, rodando los ojos.

Era la tercera vez que intentaba darle a sus guantes de electro-plasma aberturas simulando los dedos, para así conseguir un mayor impacto.

Pero la materia se negaba a cambiar su forma, no importa que tantos ajustes él hiciera.

Azotó sus palmas contra la mesa y reprimió los instintos de gritar maldiciones a todo pulmón.

Soltó el aire en sus pulmones y giró la cabeza, buscando a sus amigos en el almacén.

Al no encontrarlos, rodó los ojos, era posible que se hubieran desviado de su ruta habitual para matar a alguien.

Esa era la gran diferencia entre ese par de irresponsables y él, ellos eran asesinos seriales compulsivos, sin ningún motivo mataban a cualquiera... él no. Michael necesitaba meses para observar la zona, marcar patrones, e inclusive para planear la manera en la que mataría al sujeto en cuestión, todo con absoluta precisión.

Un asesino organizado.

Rodó los ojos al tiempo en el que sentía a sus tripas rugir, su estómago clamando por comida.

Se separó de su mesa de trabajo y salió del almacén con cuidado, las personas a las cuales había mandado por comida no habían llegado aún y posiblemente estuvieran siendo irresponsables... de nuevo. Tendría él mismo que conseguirse su propia cena.

Después de haber saqueado a una tienda y llenarse el estómago -además de haber conseguido provisiones para una semana- volvió al viejo almacén abandonado que usaba como refugio.

Se sorprendió el llegar y ver que sobre los viejos sillones con tapiz roto y los colchones desgastados había ropa nueva, al igual que comida casera fresca, herramientas casi intactas (solo manchadas con algunas gotas de sangre) y algunos dispositivos electrónicos nuevos junto con sus cargadores.

Arqueo la ceja y dejó sus provisiones al lado, dirigiéndose a la esquina más aislada del almacén, que utilizaban para guardar sus provisiones hasta conseguir nuevas.

Y la misma sensación de antes lo embargó al descubrir que los viejos estantes, que amenazaban con caerse muy pronto, estaban repletos.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!

—Un búnker debajo de la casa, bastante ingenioso, pero ellos mismos se atraparon. Fue como el gato y el ratón—lo interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó para encarar a sus amigos, quienes le aventaron dos llaves distintas—. Obviamente nosotros fuimos el gato. ¡De nada!

Atrapó los objetos en el aire y los examino.

—¿Saquearon la casa, el búnker, mataron a la familia y todavía se tomaron la libertad de robarse los autos?—preguntó, incrédulo—. ¡Me impresionan! Pero ahora habrá que quitarles las placas a esas cosas y revisar si no tienen supervisión sátelital. Y en caso de que lo hagan, destruirlas.

Honey señaló una bolsa a sus pies.

—Hecho, nos tomamos la libertad de adelantar el trabajo mientras tú te divertías asaltando tienditas de abarrotes—comentó, burlona.

Wasabi dejó una risa escapar de sus labios.

—Bien, gracias, ahora vayan a dormir. Mañana hay trabajo que hacer—ordenó, sonriendo,

—Sí, papá—respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Los tres rieron un poco antes de que Honey y Fred se recostaran mientras que Wasabi comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo en su plasma.

Cuando por fin acabó, fue a recostarse junto a sus amigos.

Podrían ser escandalosos e irresponsables, pero tenían su misma edad y eran su familia.

Su única familia.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras que las pesadillas lo volvían a asaltar, esos momentos de su infancia en los que su hermano intentaban matarlo sin importar que y en los que su madre lo metía al horno, intentando deshacerse de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando como mató a su madre soltera y escapó de sus doce hermanos a sus ocho años, dejándolos a la merced del destino.

Un destino que después se encargó de matarlos a todos.

 **¡HOLAAA!**

 **Yeih, ¡volví con una nueva actualización!**

 **¿Cómo estuvo este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado. ^^**

 **#RespondiendoReviews**

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada: Jeje, ya se que tal vez es un poco complicado pasarlos de ser súper gentiles a ser unos asesinos a sangre fría, pero estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en hacer estos personajes reales. ;)**

 **Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado esta parte también. ;)**

 **Eso es todo, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


	8. Palabras Que Aterrorizan

Hiro sonrió mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza cabizbaja.

Había pasado una semana, y él y Go Go seguían hablándose como si nada.

Pues claro, después de _esa_ plática, sería un pecado que no le hablara.

Se metió al pequeño callejón donde estaba su casa mientras rozaba con los dedos la rosa que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

Con cuidado entró al viejo establecimiento cafetero y depositó la rosa en la mesa más cercana, donde estaba la pelinegra leyendo algo.

Ella levantó la mirada. —¿Qué es esta mierda?—preguntó, señalando a la rosa con cara de pocos amigos. Hiro averiguó que eso era porque había interrumpido su lectura.

Hiro rió. —Un regalo que robé para ti, ¿te gusta?

La chica miró la flor y una sombra apenas divisible de una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Estaba leyendo—replicó, como para esconder su estima hacia el regalo.

Hiro sonrió y asintió débilmente. —Claro, claro, continua. No te interrumpiré más.

Después de eso, se marchó, caminando con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Leiko miró el objeto mientras la culpa la consumía por dentro.

En todos sus años con él, Hiro sólo había llegado a significar un hermano para ella, nada más. Aunque era obvio que él la consideraba como mucho, mucho más.

Suspiró, colocando un marcador en su lectura y cerrando el libro, sosteniendo en vez la dulce rosa.

La examinó con precaución y procedió a meterla en un vaso con agua mientras se sentía terrible.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no quería ese tipo de detalles si de alguna manera le encantaba recibirlos? ¿Cómo iba a cortar las atenciones de Hiro si de alguna manera se sentía halagada por ellas? ¿Cómo iba a decirlo sin dañarlo?

Suspiró y se dejó caer de forma pesada en una silla del comedor, ¿por qué de repente le interesaba tanto Hiro y sus sentimientos?

Tal vez era porque pasó gran parte de su vida con ellos.

Tal vez era porque la rescataron cuando más ayuda necesitaba.

Tal vez era porque lo veía como alguien a quien debía proteger.

Tal vez era porque...

El tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por una puerta siendo azotada y una persona caminando fúrica a su lado.

Frunció el ceño, algo preocupada.

—¿Qué pedo contigo, Hamada?—preguntó, manteniendo su tono indiferente habitual.

El hombre se volteo a ella y rechinó los dientes, antes de pronunciar las palabras que Leiko quería nunca volver a escuchar.

—Se la llevaron... no encuentro a mi tía.

 **#QueBonitoEsDejarCliffhangersEnLasHistorias**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bastante intenso, ¿a qué no? 7w7**

 **Bueno, eeeen fin. ¡Review Time!**

 **Shazam: ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustó? ¡Gracias por leer! :D**

 **Saory Nanimo Fazbear: ¡Me encanta tu nuevo nombre! :D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¿qué opinas? :D**

 **Eeeen fin, creo que eso es todo por hoy. ¡Los veo la próxima semana!**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


	9. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo 2**

— _"I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are: "Oh, so intricate!""_ —cantó el hombre.

La castaña se removió.

— _"Oh, so intricate!"_ —repitió, después encaró a la mujer—. ¿Te sientes muy sola, cariño?

Cass frunció el ceño, y maldijo varias veces antes de que la mordaza le fuera retirada de la boca.

—No, bebé, ya te dije que maldecir es malo. ¿Así criaste a nuestros sobrinos?

La castaña se sintió ofendida. —MIS sobrinos, querrás decir. Hace un buen rato que no formas parte de esa familia—espetó, crudamente.

El hombre fingió sorpresa, pero después rió entre dientes.

—Oh, ¡querida Cassandra! ¿Así de rápido desechas nuestro amor? Es decir, entiendo que estés enojada, pero...

—¡Cierra el hocico! ¡Me apartaste de mi hija! ¡Literalmente me mandaste a vivir en la mierda! ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de tratar a los Hamada cómo tus sobrinos? Qué bajo has caído.

En ese momento, el hombre abandonó la habitación.

La castaña se dejo caer en el suelo, parecía que estaba en una especie de casa, aunque no sabía exactamente en dónde se encontraba.

Miró sus muñecas, seguían sujetadas por una cuerda, al igual que uno de sus pies, que estaba firmemente anclado a una pesada bola que le permitía caminar, más no moverse.

Suspiró, entendiendo que sólo podía esperar lo que _él_ decidiera hacer con ella. Era eso o un milagro, y había pasado tanto tiempo esperando por uno que estaba segura de que no existían.

Rato después, él entró a la habitación. Cass notó en su mirada la lujuria pura, y cerró ambas piernas de golpe.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró a Cass, quien lo miraba aterrada, se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Oh, cariño, te sigo amando tanto. ¿Por qué me insultas? ¿Qué no ves que daría todo por ti?

La castaña cerró los ojos. —Déjame, terminamos por algo. No, espera. ¡Tú me dejaste por algo!

La sonrisa torcida en la cara del hombre se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza, pero después quitó las ataduras del cuero de su antigua esposa y se apartó.

Cass parecía sorprendida. —¿Qué vas a hacer?—un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

Él rió, después se acercó a Cassandra y con cuidado empezó a removerse la ropa.

La castaña intentó escapar, pero la puerta solo se abría desde afuera.

Desesperada, corrió a un lado de la habitación que mostraba una puerta cerrada. Para su sorpresa, esta abrió cuando tiró de la perilla, así que se apresuró a correr dentro y encerrarse.

Suspiró, sonriendo victoriosa, aunque su aire de gloria se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que se había encerrado a sí misma en la habitación de _él_.

Preocupada, intentó jalar de la perilla nuevamente, pero esta _solo se abría por fuera_... de nuevo.

Se mordió las uñas, ¿qué más podía hacer? Buscó frenéticamente algo que le sirviera como arma al momento en el que la puerta se abría detrás de ella.

Se quedó petrificada, inhaló profundo e intentó voltearse al momento en el que unas manos se colaban por dentro de su camisa.

Sintió como una fuerza mayor la levantaba por la cintura y la cargaba hacia la cama, donde empezó a desvestirle con desesperación, y usó la blusa que ella traía puesta para amarrar sus manos a la cabecera.

Cass gritaba a todo pulmón, pidiéndole que parara y que la dejara libre, pero sabía que se enfrentaba a una fuerza mucho mayor que ella misma.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, donde pudo ver el miembro de su acompañante bien erecto y listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Él sonrió, mientras Cass lloraba.

—Por favor, no lo hagas—pidió, jadeando.

Pero unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos al momento en el que sus plegarias fueron ignoradas.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **#NOLEMMONENESTAHISTORIA #SORRYNOTSORRY**

 **Saory-Chan: ¿Qué opinas? No la rescataron, pero si la violaron. x"DDD Lo se, soy muy mala. UwU ¡Ódiame! :v**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


End file.
